Stab type connectors are extensively used in offshore drilling applications. This type of connector is used to connect sections of pipe together as they are lowered into a pre-drilled hole. The connectors are also used where pipe is driven into the ground. Extensive use is made of stab type connectors in offshore drilling, however other applications include onshore drilling operations, pipeline technology and all other applications where quick connections of sections of pipe are required.
One of the features of stab type connectors is their ability to release should the user require to dismantle long pipe sections. In particular, the ability to rapidly achieve disconnection of long pipe sections on site on the oilfield can save a considerable amount of time, thus resulting in lower cost operations.
Many of the conventional stab type connectors comprise a lock ring housed on the pin section of a pipe which expands into a groove on the box end of a second pipe to which the first pipe is to be connected in order to lock the two pipes together. To release the connector this lock ring is depressed with a set of radial bolts located in the box section of the second pipe. These conventional stab type connectors present the risk of jamming the connector while trying to release it. This may be for example by the release bolts gripping the pin section of the first pipe or by the release bolts becoming trapped in the groove which locates the locking ring on the first pipe.